


Flying Fists Are No Fun

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100
Genre: Aftemath of domestic dispute, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke cries alot, Comforting Bellamy Blake, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke shows up on Bellamy's  door  after her boyfriends had too much to drink, sporting a black eye





	Flying Fists Are No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> so i had to repost this cause it said i posted it a couple days ago when in reality it was just in my drafts and it was bugging me. also i know some of you want a One vulnerable Moment update and i promise its coming, i just need my inspiration for that fic to come back. the other reason i haven't posted anything in awhile is because my mental health took a nosedive for a bit. then 2 family members passed away within the span of two months and it was bad. things are kinda sorta back to normal so expect more from me. Hope you guys like this one!!!

Bellamy woke up to a knock on his door. He checked his phone, it was 1am. Who is knocking on my door at 1 am? He thought. He heard another knock, so he got out of bed, put a shirt on and walked to the door to open it. On the other side of it, was Clarke, sporting tear stained cheeks with a swollen black eye, a deep gash on her arm, and a torn open shirt.

After the initial shock of seeing her extremely unsettling appearance wore off, he opened his arms, and she fell into them easily, then started crying again. In an awkward attempt to hold her while she let out more tears, he shuffled inside, leading her to the couch. He wanted to go down and kill whoever did this to her, being almost positive he knew who the culprit was, but he couldn’t leave her like this. So he just continued to hold her,letting her cry. Once she finally stopped crying, Bellamy lets her go turning to face her with a soft look in his eyes he says “I’m just going to grab you a couple things, ill be right back okay? I'm not going anywhere” she nods her head and lets go, starting to curl into a ball. He gets up, going to get her an ice pack, along other quintessential items for a patch up. When making his way to the freezer it takes everything in him not to break down crying right then and there. No, I have to be strong for her, he tells himself. He closes his freezer, grabs his first aid kit, and finishes his list of items by grabbing her favourite sweater of his from the bedroom, before going back out.

He hands her the ice pack and takes her arm to start sewing the gash. He then starts talking to try and distract her from the pain of the needle. “So you don’t have to tell me what happend, but I’m here if you want to talk.” she sniffles and nods her head. A couple minutes after he finishes sewing, he hands her his hoodie, she puts it on, and collapses back into his side. Feeling slightly safe in his arms, she finally manages to find her voice. “It was Cillian,” she confesses, proving Bellamy’s suspicions correct, and his initial want to kill him justified. 

Cillian has been Clarkes boyfriend for the better part of 6 months, she met him when she was visiting her mother in rehab, which lead to flirting everytime she returned, and him asking her out after he got released. Bellamy didn't really have an opinion on Cillian before all this happened -or at least that's what he told himself so he could sleep at night.- Now, he hated him with a passion -well he did before but now he had a legitimate reason to, other than being in love with her- “He started drinking again and we started fighting, he shoved me into the wall, punching my face, but before he could do anything else I kneed him in the balls and got the hell out of there.” Despite the grim situation, he was proud of her for getting out, not many women in her situation would. He wanted so badly to get up and go give that asshole a taste of his own medicine, but he knew he couldn't leave her here alone. She needed him.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to ask but can I stay here for a couple of days? It won’t be for long, just until I decide what I'm gonna do.” He’s already nodding his head before she can finish the question. “Clarke you can stay as long as you want okay.” this time it’s her turn to nod, as she starts crying again. It hurts him to see her like this. He never wanted to see her like this ever again.

After what felt like forever, she finally drifts off to sleep on his shoulder. Checking the clock he sees that it’s only 2am, so he picks her up, carries her to his room, and lays her on his bed. He covers her in blankets and after a moment of hesitation, kisses her forehead before exiting the room, taking her ice pack with him. He puts it back in the freezer and goes to sleep on the couch, it only taking about a minute before he dozed off. 

He wakes up to yelling, at first, he was annoyed, but then he heard the voices more clearly, and sprung up faster than a cheetah as he ran to the front door. “I knew you were sleeping with him Bitch.” Bellamy didn’t even think twice before punching him in the face. “BELLAMY!” Clarke squealed like she couldn’t believe he just did that to her -hopefully ex- boyfriend. “You’re gonna leave. You ARE NOT welcome here. If you come back, I'll do more than punch you,” Cillian had the good sense to know he wasn’t bluffing and got the hell out of there. As soon as Bellamy closed the door he turns to Clarke and asks the question he’d been dying to ask her since she showed up at his door. “Are you okay?” she shook her head. What a stupid question of course she isn’t okay. He thinks, mentally scolding himself.

Bellamy pulls her in for a hug. “Listen, I am going to make sure he never comes near you again okay?” he feels her nod. “First we’re gonna get a restraining order, then I’m going to do whatever it takes to put him behind bars for the rest of his life, okay?” he felt her nod again before she pulled away from his hug. “Will you be there with me when I go and talk to the police? I don't think I can do it myself.” she asks, sounding more vulnerable than he’s ever heard her be. “I’ll be there with you every step of the way,” he promises her. 

And he is. He’s there when they file the restraining order, he’s there when she recounts everything to the police, he’s there when they take photographs of her face and arm, and hes there when Cillian’s arrested. She kisses him after the trial when they find out he’s been sent to prison for 15 years. “Are you sure you want this?” he asks her. “100%. I love you and it's about time I did something about it,” she says as she smiles. It’s the first genuine smile he’s gotten from her since that night so he kisses her back. It's the best kiss of his life and he realizes in that moment he wants to spend the rest of his life protecting her.

So he does.


End file.
